


Sunstreaker is not a Pillow

by Themarigoldprincess



Series: Prompted SunFireSwipe [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Skyfire has an arm rest that (supposedly) does not approve.





	

Sunstreaker growls as he storms through the hallways. Today has been an absolutely /horrible/ day.

He had somehow got fragging visit day care duty, and those fragging little fleshies fragging touched him fragging /everywhere/. It had taken him two fragging hours in the wash racks to finally feel clean again after all those fragging organic hands that had been fragging Primus knows where on him.

Of course, fragging Bumblebee had found out that he had been getting out of that fragging duty at any cost, even at "training" the Dinobots. So the little fragging glitch had tattled, probably to try to get him to like the fragging humans better. Ha! As if. The only one that he's known to be of use is Chip.

He not-so-quietly enters Skyfire's lab, who doesn't even look up at his arrival, so engrossed in his work.

He huffs at the fact that the shuttle isn't giving him attention, and stands right beside Skyfire's elbow, looking at what the scientist is doing. Whatever he's doing, Sunstreaker can't even see it. It must be really small. Which probably explains the microscope Skyfire is using.

Skyfire does acknowledge his presence finally, resting his arm on Sunstreaker's head.

Sunstreaker huffs in annoyance, but in reality is glad that Skyfire noticed him after all. Also the weight rested on his head is strangely comforting. Like, Skyfire trusts him to hold his arm up on his head, and to not kill him for doing such a thing.

Anyone else would end up in the med bay at least.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Sideswipe asks loudly as he enters the lab, a charismatic grin on his face plate.

Sunstreaker jerks away, throwing Skyfire's arm off as a smirk lights the shuttle's lips despite Skyfire still not looking at them.

Sunstreaker has to refrain from kissing the cheeky nerd as he glares daggers at his twin.

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Oh... Nobody." Sideswipe answers a little too quickly as he braces against the wall by the door.

Heavy footsteps echo through the Ark has Grimlock's roars penetrate the air.

"ME GRIMLOCK KILL BAD RED TWIN FOR SAYING GRIMLOCK NOT SMART!" The Dinobot announces as he flings open Skyfire's lab door with a predatory gaze.

"Do you even know what that is?" Skyfire asks sarcastically, not planning on getting his punk killed today.

"No. But not good." Grimlock decides.

"Don't worry about it Grimlock. He's apparently not smart either."

Sunstreaker snickers as the robo-t-rex considers it. Then Grimlock walks off, still glancing back to make sure of no "Autobot tricks".

"Hey!" Sideswipe pouts as Skyfire lifts an orbital ridge at him.

"You insulted a Dinobot. And not just any Dinobot, but Grimlock. /That/ is extremely stupid."

"Well yeah. But hey, I'm /your/ stupid person." Skyfire vents as he leans over to Sideswipe and presses their helms together.

"You're gonna be the death of me, I swear." Skyfire says as he kisses the mech in his servos, making his statement quite unbelievable.

Sunstreaker strokes a wing, sending an involuntary shudder through Skyfire and reminding him that he needs attention too.

Skyfire chuckles and puts Sideswipe down to kiss the gold-plated twin as well.


End file.
